Visitor
by Jane Moss
Summary: CHAPTER 6 IS UP!!! Also made a few changes to chapters 3&4!! Dr Lecter visits Starling after SoTL and it’s something she can’t let go off… (I know I suck at summaries! lol)
1. Dark and Stormy Night

DICSLAIMER: I'm not stealing anyone's characters! I'm only trying to entertain myself by writing a mushy fic! Lol! Please don't sue… I don't have much money!

SUMMARY: Dr Lecter visits Starling after Silence of the Lambs and it's something she can't let go off…

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Ok, this is another attempt at a Hannibal fic, which I think is a bit of an improvement from the last ones! Lol! I'd like to dedicate this one to Anouk (a.k.a. Troesnaja) for giving me a LOT of the ideas for this story! And of course Little-Starling for her continuous encouragement! I wouldn't have come as far as I did without you! Thanks!

Visitor By Jane 

The rain consumed the air outside, smashing against all opposing surfaces. A storm was like a way to release all the pent-up energy and this night was no different. It was such a hot and tiring week. Everything seemed to be going wrong. She knew it would get better but the wait was just too long.

Now it was suddenly much cooler and Clarice had a thin blanket over herself. She was huddled up in a big soft chair facing a small electric fireplace she and Ardelia bought not so long ago. This was the only place where she found any comfort. She regretted that nowadays, she only went to work in hope that she'd get a promotion, or some kind of license that would let her own a desk in a basement office down at the Behavioural Sciences.

She knew that it was a dream which has ended long ago, but her mind refused to wake up and let it go. May be she would be able to get it back somehow, or just accept the truth. Whichever it was, it was better than where she was now.

A warm hand touched her shoulder. Clarice turned to see Ardelia behind her. "How are you doing?" she asked. 

Ardelia knew something was bothering her, that something had changed, but she couldn't be the one to understand. "I'm fine"

"Let me make you some tea," she suggested, "you look tired; may be you should try and get some sleep…"

"No," Clarice protested softly, "I'd rather stay here"

Bringing in two cups with steaming hot tea, Ardelia placed them on the little table and sat in a chair almost opposite Clarice.

"Thanks," she told Ardelia as she started to sip the hot liquid. Her eyes wandered to the soft glow and like so many times before she escaped back into thought – the only part of her she could trust nowadays. And only on certain times…

"Clarice…" Ardelia said softly. When she didn't respond she tried again, "Clarice"

"What is it?"

"Something's wrong…" just as she was about to protest, Ardelia continued, "and don't tell me it's nothing. I can see something's up with you…" she paused, "Clarice, you can tell me anything… please… I'm worried about you… You don't seem yourself…"

Clarice decided against trying to convince her friend otherwise and instead let out a deep sign trying to relax a bit. A bright flash lit the room momentarily and a soft roar of thunder followed, reminding them of the weather outside.

"I don't think you'll understand or like what you'll hear, Ardelia, but I guess you won't leave me alone until I tell you," she paused for a moment and when she continued her voice had a distant ring to it.

"You see I'm not sure if I'm on the right path anymore. I feel like something important is missing…" Normally Clarice wasn't one to talk about her troubles, but it was consuming her inside. May be she could let it out now… "You were away… with your family a few summers back. I was home alone. It was a night very much like this one… I waited to fall asleep with a hot drink in my hands as usual…"

* * *

The sound of a soft knock on her door woke her out of deep thought and she looked at the watch across the room. Who would pay her a visit at this hour? It must be Ardelia coming home. "A little early," she wondered out loud.

Putting on her large soft slippers, which she just bought the day before, Clarice made her way to the door. "Who is it?" she shouted while she was making her way down the corridor.

"An old friend," a calm, metallic voice answered so quietly that she could barely hear it, but there was that unmistakable hint of amusement in his voice.

The gun. In the bag. Bedroom. On instinct she ran for her weapon as fast as the slippers would allow her. Suddenly the lights went out and she was sure it was no accident. There was a sharp pain at her leg as she tripped over the coffee table in the darkness and made the loudest racket possible. Cursing she forced herself to get back up and then up the stairs to her bedroom. A flash of lightning allowed her to see through the darkness for a second before she had to rely on her other senses once more.

Her whole form froze in the doorway and she couldn't make another step either way. He was sitting casually on her bed, holding her gun in his hand. "Why good evening, Clarice," the last syllables of her name still rang in the air, "I hope you don't mind - I let myself in, since you so kindly left the door unlocked". A smile formed on his lips and she made a strong mental note that if she would ever make it out alive - LOCK the DOOR! There was a long uncomfortable silence as he waited for her to speak. She was glad it was partially filled with the rhythmatic fall of rain against her windowsill.

"Why did you come doctor?" was the only reasonable sentence she could form.

"I was in your neighbourhood and I thought I'd see how you were doing..." he paused, and suddenly looked like he was talking to a child, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk... Poor Clarice, did your beloved F B I got to you over the years, didn't it?"

"I'm fine," she answered shortly, hoping he wouldn't say much more. Sometimes his words really cut deep.

"No, you're not doing so well, Clarice. Don't try to hide it from me," he paused and took a breath looking her over, "Now tell me you're not tired and don't feel that you're gifts are going to waste on those pathetic shootouts the trainees should be doing"

She bit her lip without intending to and looked down briefly before letting her eyes sink back into his strong gaze. "I'll be fine, doctor" she tried to hide all emotion from her words but knew it was a useless trick with him.

"Ah, you don't sound very convincing, my dear. Perhaps you're not sure yourself…" he offered, "why don't you tell me how you like to get up every morning knowing that after you're giving them all you've got you're getting nothing in return? Hmm?"

"You already know that doctor," she said. Her eyes wandered back to the stairwell. The phone was just at the bottom. Perhaps she could outrun him… but he probably thought of that…

"I assure you, Clarice, you're welcome to try and challenge me but I can't guarantee the prize…" he said as if reading her mind. She gave up on the idea and wondered if there was any other way for a safe exit. She forced her mind to work harder, after all her possible plans seemed either too vague or risky. 

"Please don't let your mind wonder from the conversation at hand, Clarice… it's not very polite to me, now is it?" They held the gaze, neither wanting to give way. He revelled in her strength even in the current position she was in. She knew she should be doing something, but there were really limited options when Hannibal Lecter was concerned. 

"I see your taste in shoes hasn't changed," an amused smile played on his lips as he regarded her soft, furry slippers. 

"Please tell me why you came, doctor…" she asked, "It's not just to ask me if I'm fine, you could've done that over the phone…"

"Ah, I thought you could use a little more… action right now… I certainly would…"

"What are you saying?" his riddles were starting to tire her patience.

He brought out a box from behind him in the bed and opened it. Inside were two elegant looking shoes. "Change your shoes and if you're a good girl I might take you for a ride…"

A funny sensation went through her stomach. And it wasn't completely fear, but her mind told her to do anything to avoid going somewhere with him. "I'd hate to ruin the shoes in that weather…" she offered a pathetic excuse and she knew it. 

"I'll buy you a new pair…" he grinned again, "and Clarice… do I sense hesitation on your part?"

On the other hand, he could have killed her a thousand times before this. He could even kill her here – he wouldn't need to take her anywhere, her mind reasoned. Trying to move smoothly against her stiff muscles she slowly made her way towards him. She stopped before the bed and looked into his eyes. He stood slowly.

"How ungentlemanly of me," he said, "please take your time, Clarice, but I wouldn't advice jumping out the window or I might have to carry you," there was a spark in his maroon eyes for a moment before he winked at her and walked out and partially closed the door behind him.

She looked around, knowing this might be her only chance to escape, but couldn't find any escape that she was sure he didn't think through. She decided she won't make it in slippers very far and put on the brand new shoes he gave her. They were exactly her fit and she could feel they were comfortable and durable at the same time. She was thankful they had no high heels. Trying to make no noise against the thin carped of her bedroom, she looked out the window. It was really a long jump, and she might sprain an ankle or hit her head on the way down. Besides, she didn't want Lecter's patience to tire.

Entering the bathroom she quickly looked around for a possible weapon. The shinning gleam of scissors in the cupboard, caught her attention and she slid the small weapon in her jeans pocket. Coming out she saw Lecter standing in the doorway.

"Are you ready, my dear?" he inquired after a moment.

"um… had to go to the bathroom…" she explained. It was partially true… she just hoped he wouldn't find out why.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ok, first part done! I think I almost finished part 2 now so it should be up soon. I think this is going to be long, so lets hope I'll finish it. I will try my best I promise! Please tell me what you think of it as always – Thanks! – Jane:)


	2. Hard Decisions

DICSLAIMER: I'm not stealing anyone's characters! I'm only trying to entertain myself by writing a mushy fic! Lol! Please don't sue… I don't have much money!

SUMMARY: Dr Lecter visits Starling after Silence of the Lambs and it's something she can't let go off…

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Ok, this is another attempt at a Hannibal fic, which I think is a bit of an improvement from the last ones! Lol! I'd like to dedicate this one to Anouk (a.k.a. Troesnaja) for giving me a LOT of the ideas for this story! And of course Little-Starling for her continuous encouragement! I wouldn't have come as far as I did without you! Thanks!

Visitor By Jane 

PART 2:

"So you actually went with him?" Ardelia interrupted her story with a bewildered look on her face. "Didn't you try to call the cops or anything? You went just like that?"

"The phone lines were down as well, I checked," Clarice answered, not pleased with the interruption, "what else could I have done? I don't think he would've let me go even if I tried to ran out in the rain"

Ardelia was a pathetic listener, but sometimes it was quite… convenient that way… Soon Starling resumed her story. 

* * *

Reluctantly she got into his car and Dr.Lecter closed the door behind her, before getting in himself. The soft hum of the engine was quite soothing on her nerves and soon Clarice couldn't feel much fear or discomfort even though she kept reminding herself of who he really was and tried hard to remember all his victims, or what was left of them. Looking over at him, she couldn't put the two together… he always seemed somehow different around her. Was it something about her? She scolded herself for that. Here she was in a serial killer's car driving to an unknown location and she was trying to figure out if he had feelings for her? 'This is crazy', her mind told her and suddenly she felt the hardness of the scissors in her jeans pocket and her mind was alert once more. How could she use the weapon more productively? Clarice was sure he could unarm her easier than she imagined.

Dr. Lecter was quiet for the first part of the journey, giving her some time to adjust to her surroundings. And perhaps get a plan together. He held the corners of his lips from curving into a smile. She was so much fun to be around! Yes, certainly more action than he had in a while, which was partly due to the fact that he had to keep a low profile lately. It wasn't most convenient to always watch your step but it was a nice distraction from boredom.

Finally Dr. Lecter drew his thoughts together and began to speak. "So tell me, Special Agent Starling," he said emphasizing the word 'special', "how's life treating you, hmm?"

She took a few long moments to think about the right way to answer that and then just went to the first thing she could think of. "I'm fine, if that's what you're asking"

A slight smile crept upon his lips, but left just as fast. "Ah, still under the illusion that if you work hard enough all good things will come to you, I see" It was more of a statement than a question, so she decided not to answer it. "And did you get anything you desire Clarice?" He looked over to her. His eyes were dancing as he waited for an answer.

She took a few minutes before answering, "Pretty much"

Clarice heard a chuckle escape from him throat and suddenly knew how untrue that was. Her life was a mess and she was starting to question if the FBI was the right move for her. She felt he wanted to ask her more, but a gas station came into view and he stopped the car.

"Please excuse me, Clarice," he said getting out. Her eyes immediately wondered to the woods at the other side of the road. Perhaps if he wasn't watching… As if catching her thoughts her leaned down and in a lower voice told her, "I would not advise you to try an escape, my dear, the weather is hardly suitable" With that he winked at her and went into the shop at the gas station.

She noticed it still rained pretty hard outside. But where was he taking her? Panic washed over her as she could not decide on what to do. Clarice knew it would be fruitless to try and run from him. If she was in his car, he obviously wanted her there and if he wanted her, he'd do everything in his power to keep her right where she was. She felt so out of control just sitting and doing nothing. Looking over at him in the shop window, she saw he had a distasteful look on his face. Perhaps the shop-keeper in front of him was being rude? Her eyes wondered back to what seemed like the only escape. Should she run for it? There's no telling what he could do to her. If he in fact 'called' on her again, he could also… Turning back to where he was she noticed the person at the desk was missing and Dr Lecter was nowhere in sight. She had to escape while she had the chance. Opening the car door Clarice soon got used to the cold rain beating against her skin and quickly made her way across the road, hoping he didn't see her yet.

* * *

"I ran and I ran through the dark until I found another gas station and asked for a taxi home…" Clarice sighed and looked away from her friend's wide-eyed gaze.

"So…" Ardelia was at a loss of words, "you got away? Why didn't you ever tell me this before now? And you didn't tell Crawford either? What if Lecter came back? What would have happened then?" She spoke very fast and Clarice took a moment to get the answers to all the questioning.

"There wasn't anything useful to Mr. Crawford in that encounter anyway – he already knew everything he needed to know about Lecter and I didn't think bringing up the subject would please him any. And no, I had a feeling he wasn't coming back…" her voice became quieter until it faded away altogether and her eyes took on a faraway look.

"Hey," Ardelia said warmly holding her hand, "it's ok – if you're sure he's not coming back for you, there's nothing to worry about. It's all behind you now…"

Clarice gave her a half smile that wasn't too enthusiastic, but showed some sign of agreement. "I guess you're right," she said. If only Ardelia knew.

"Why don't you try and get some sleep, it's getting pretty late now…" Ardelia suggested and led her to bed. Clarice thanked her and after closing the door leaned back onto it and slowly slid down. It was emptiness she felt inside… she knew the feeling well. Involuntarily Clarice let a deep sigh escape her lips as her mind recalled what happened after she ran.

* * *

Her lungs screamed for more air as her muscles exhausted themselves in the wild run through the woods. She wasn't exactly sure how she ended up here but now she couldn't stop. She had to keep going. Somewhere at the back of her mind Clarice knew it was pointless to run when all things were turned against her, and most of all because he would catch up sooner or later. What was she running from? The rain started harder again and hit against her skin mercilessly. 

Unconsciously she leaned against a big tree trunk and he legs gave out from under her. She tried to get up, but her body wouldn't take her any further and her lungs worked at full speed to regain all needed oxygen. She swore to run half a mile longer every morning from now on. Her mind boiled with unanswered questions and suddenly she wished more than ever she were in the safety of her own home. She hated not knowing where she was and what she wanted, in more ways than one. His presence always made her question the world around her and she was afraid that the more she looked the more twisted it seemed in her eyes.

Suddenly she knew. He was here. Her breath caught in her throat. His gaze was on her. She slowly looked toward the way she assumed she came from and saw only darkness and tree brunches moving violently in the wind. He was here… somewhere. Was he angry with her? She wondered if he would finish her off right here and now. Then why the wait? 

After what seemed like forever his form slowly emerged from the darkness in front of her and he made his way towards her slowly as if to agitate her a little more before he stood right above her. After a moment of waiting in hesitation she forced herself to look up at him. She felt unsatisfied. His face didn't give her any emotion at all to what he could have in mind. It was unsurprising really, but a part of her wanted to expect he would show her _something_. 

The silence was broken by the soft rasp of his voice, "why did you ran, Clarice?" He said it so evenly it was almost cold.

Suddenly she felt her eyes grow hot and fought to keep the tears from escaping. Why did she want to cry at a time like this? Stupid emotions. "I… I don't know… I just ran… I thought that…" anger seeped through her voice and then slowly melted into silence once more.

He regarded her for a moment before he crouched in front of her and slowly took her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him. "Clarice… do you think I will hurt you?" his voice was even once again and she couldn't tell what was behind the question.

"I don't know… How was I supposed to know – you break into my house and take me to somewhere you don't know… I…" her voice gave out on her again.

His eyes showed some amount of disappointment. "You really think that you know where you're supposed to be? In the FBI? Where you're wary of others because they're hateful of you? Is that the perfect world you want to live in? Or do you just block it out and tell yourself you'll get through it, if you just hold on a day longer, you'll conquer the struggle and make your life-long dream into reality. What is the dream, Clarice? Or don't you remember it any longer? If you just worked that much harder they would give you an office in the Behavioural Sciences and recognize your true beauty and strength, do you think?" he paused for a moment letting her absorb what he just told her. For a split moment it was as if he might kiss her but then he pulled himself back and hid emotion behind a neutral face.

His words stung her deep inside but a part of her knew they were the hard truth she refused to look at and turned away from every time the thought occurred. She wanted to say something… to tell him everything but somehow there was really nothing to say, so she closed her lips and continued to look into his eyes. The same eyes she felt herself getting lost in many times before. 

Suddenly as if all of this never happened, he took her by the shoulders and lifted her up. "You'll catch your death out here," he said taking off his long coat and putting it on her shoulders. Clarice felt herself shivering hard and all her clothes were soaked and plastered to her skin, which made her feel colder and even more exposed to the violent weather. 

The storm still raged against the earth and brief flashes of lightning lit the sky long enough to reveal thick, dark blankets of clouds above. All of this seemed to slow down as Dr Lecter picked her up in his arms and smoothly carried her through the darkness. Later she couldn't recall if it was just a dream or reality. For a moment in time she let her mind escape as her body felt the safety she hadn't felt since she was a child. The safety she forgot existed.

The next thing she knew her feet touched the ground again and she was near the car they had come there in. She looked around as if just waking up and noticed the rain has died down to smaller drops, but the night was still dark. Automatically she walked closer to the car and then stood in front of it, not knowing if this was right to do. She had a career and a life. It was true they were in a bad shape, but that was only temporary. Things would get better… won't they?

She looked at Hannibal who was across from her, ready to get into the car, but waiting for her decision. His amazing senses led his eyes to the shop window he was in a while ago. The shopkeeper looked in a rush as he desperately dialed the phone and stumped his foot impatiently several times before someone picked up at the other end. Dr Lecter had a look of distaste on his features, and she knew it must have been something bad if he let anything reach his face.

When she caught his gaze questioningly, he explained, "it seems our little 'friend' has recognized me after all," he said, his voice cold, "I assume he's dialing for the nearest police department… No matter how much I hate to bring this down on you, Clarice, you will have to choose where you want to go. If you don't go with me, then don't expect me to ever return for you. This will be the final call…"

He paused giving her time to take it all in. It didn't take her long but the endless chains of thoughts rushed through her mind like they were going at the speed of light. It was as if she relived her entire life in a few minutes. The quiet sirens of police cars slowly brought her back to reality and she knew she didn't have much more time. Should she go with him and give up everything she was trying to achieve? How could she give up on something before she even started? She couldn't ran away from anything no matter how bad it seemed. To go with him…? She didn't want a serial killer to take her where her screams couldn't be heard…. But he couldn't… didn't do anything to her. The two sides of her mind battled each other resulting in nothing but a stalemate. The sirens were growing louder now and she could make out faint lights in the distance.

"So what will it be, Clarice?" his voice, as calm as ever questioned. The last syllables of her name remained in the air much longer than he actually said them. What was it she wanted? There were so many doubts… Wouldn't it be good if he never came back and left residence at the back of her mind? May be she could finally move on with her life? Isn't that what she wanted? It was crazy for an FBI agent to go with a serial killer without trying an escape. She suddenly felt the scissors in her trouser pocket once again. Blocking them out of her mind, she looked into his eyes once more. A single hot tear ran down. 

"I… can't…." she managed to say in a barely audible whisper. His eyes grew dark and he swiftly got into the car. 

"Goodbye, Clariccce…" her name rolled off his tongue for the last time. His car drove further and further away from her and she felt something inside her leave with it. She knew then she had made a mistake. The sirens were loud now, but not even the blinking lights of the police cars could catch her attention. Officers got out with their weapons drawn to search the area but she stood alone not giving them a second glance and not moving off the spot where he left her. The soaked hair clung to her face and droplets of rain ran down her skin like tears. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

No! This isn't the end! You know me better than that! Lol! Please keep the reviews coming and thank you for all the ones you gave me in the past! It might take me a while tow rite the next part, but after a horrible week of exams is over I will probably be an active writer again! Lol! Saavik - you guessed the being carried part right! Lol! Am I so predictable?!? He he! And I will try my best to finish all my stories, Anouk, I know it's not nice when people drop stories… But as I said, it just might take me a while – Jane:)


	3. Journey Forward

DICSLAIMER: I'm not stealing anyone's characters! I'm only trying to entertain myself by writing a mushy fic! Lol! Please don't sue… I don't have much money!

SUMMARY: Dr Lecter visits Starling after Silence of the Lambs and it's something she can't let go off…

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Ok, this is another attempt at a Hannibal fic, which I think is a bit of an improvement from the last ones! Lol! I'd like to dedicate this one to Anouk (a.k.a. Troesnaja) for giving me a LOT of the ideas for this story! And of course Little-Starling for her continuous encouragement! I wouldn't have come as far as I did without you! Thanks!

Visitor By Jane 

PART 3:

She didn't feel as she started crying. Clarice was still sitting behind the door to her room. Ardelia was oblivious to any of this and Clarice wondered if she would ever understand. She didn't even understand it herself. What was that significance she lost when he left? She had the scissors as bad a weapon it was, she still had it on her. All she had to do was reach for it. Why didn't she? Did he do that to her on purpose? Did he enjoy watching her suffer? Is that why he always showed up when she was in difficulty?

Shaking her head, Clarice decided that if she couldn't decide then, thinking about it even more wouldn't solve the problem. Rather it might show her something she didn't want to see. Slowly she made her way towards the bed in the darkness. She felt somehow comforted by it, because nobody could see her weaknesses in the dark. Letting her mind slowly wander from the walls of her room, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Is the handwriting analysis finished?" Crawford asked over the phone, "And?" There was a pause from Crawford as he looked down on some papers at his desk, but visibly was far away. 

"I've come up with something that might help us both," Krendler's voice came from the other end of the line.

"What would that be?" Crawford asked in his formal tone of voice and stared at the wall plastered with violent images in his office, while he listened to Krendler. "Listen I don't think…"

"Mr. Crawford you seem to forget who's in charge here," Krendler said, then smiled when Crawford didn't offer further opposiotion.

* * *

Getting into work the next morning she knew it was probably going to be another hopeless day of waiting. Waiting for what she didn't know, or rather would not allow her mind to dwell on. The small cases she received to work on, were quite tiresome, but on the whole worked very well as a distraction from the turmoil in her life. She wondered what she would ever do without work. 

She was glad when she checked her watch, because it was time to take a little break. She stretched her unused muscles and closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying some rest. There was an audible knock on her door and her eyes flew open. Mr. Crawford was closing the door behind himself.

"Starling, there's another raid," he said, his voice showing no more emotion than just formality.

She'd learned to strongly dislike the raids, because the danger of failing was high and it was difficult to get everything perfect. They made her feel less than what she thought she was. Nevertheless, she couldn't refuse. There was something inside her that kept telling her it's wrong to refuse a challenge.

"Yes sir," she said shortly.

He gave her the papers explaining everything and went about discussing it, but never fully told her who this was they were dealing with. She couldn't help her wandering thoughts of HIM. He was everywhere and occupied every corner of her mind. There was just no escape from it. And she had to admit she was kicking herself for the bad decision she made that night. If only…

"Starling? Are you alright?" Crawford's voice rang through her thoughts and she woke back to reality.

"Yeah, I'm fine Sir. Please go on," she felt slightly embarrassed for getting distracted so easily. But it was really hard to keep up with Crawford's rambling. She bit her lip to keep a straight face and made an attempt to concentrate.

"Good, now as I was saying," he went on, "you will have the best agents and equipment for this raid…" That suddenly caught her attention. Was she finally getting a promotion? "You'll be in charge alongside two other agents and you're to work together, is that understood? Good." He paused for a moment. "Starling, I don't expect you to succeed in a case we did so little work on, but I expect you to try you're very best. I'm putting you on this because you have some experience…"

She tried to recall anything he might mean by that. "Um… who are we up against, Sir?" she asked.

"It's a serial killer… a new one…" he paused for a short moment, "He's been sighted in the area and we think we might have the location of his home. This man was also involved in weapon smuggling and drug cases," Crawford went on, "We have to move quickly… I expect you on a plane to New Jersey tomorrow morning…"

"Who is this we're dealing with?" Starling could not cover up her curiosity too well. He hardly gave her enough information.

"I expect we'll find out," he said shortly and closed the door behind him as he exited her office. She gave herself a few moments for it all to sink in, before she began reading through the pile of reports on her desk.

* * *

The next morning, hardly able to keep her eyes open, Special Agent Starling was at the airport waiting for her plane to arrive. She could see the agents she would be working with standing across the room. She didn't feel the need to walk over and attempt conversation, because the bureau had no doubt booked them seats on the same row. She sighed heavily and desperately wished she could spend the next few hours in someone else's company. She mentally scolded herself, because she knew whom she meant.

Looking up at the clock, she noted it was almost time and went down to her plane. She was surprised to find that the plane was mostly empty and she was the only one sitting on her row. Letting her muscles relax, as the plane went up, she decided it would be a good time to catch up on her sleep. She didn't notice how quickly her surroundings blurred and she was resting.

Through the cloudy dreams she could hear a faraway voice saying something. It was blurred and echoed, so she could not make out much. There were two voices now and they didn't sound so distant anymore.

"A cup of black tea please," a soothing voice said, "with milk, no sugar"

"Anything else, Sir?" this voice belonged to a woman.

"Yes, a glass of water would be good. Thank you." This time the voice sounded achingly familiar.

Clarice's eyelids slowly opened and she blinked a couple of times to see clearly. She could make out a flight attendant walking away. She hesitantly lifted herself higher in her seat and her whole body stiffened. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a hand… HIS hand… resting on his lap. He was here. On the same plane, sitting next to her!

She really didn't want to look up and meet his eyes, but she couldn't stop herself. Blue met maroon and they regarded each other for a long moment, before his metallic voice broke the silence, "Hello Clarice…"

She couldn't make a sound for a couple of long seconds and then took a moment to look around. She found most of the people around them asleep or reading. "What are you doing here, doctor? I didn't think I'd see you here…"

"Would you believe I just happened to be in the area and stopped by for a little visit? It has been quite long you know…" he said in an amused tone.

"There are other agents on this plane…" she started saying.

"Oh, but would you tell…?" a grin spread across his face when she didn't reply. "I see you have learned a thing or two since the last time we met, Clarice. Now tell me… how's life?"

"It's fine," she replied still looking at him. 

He unfolded his newspaper and scanned over the pages. "Ah… always so brief… let me be more specific. How is your precious FBI? Have they been good to you, hmm? But most importantly… have you told them?" There was a teasing tone in his voice that suggested he was very much enjoying the current situation.

She would have to tell him sooner or later and lying would do no good with him. "If you're referring to… that night… no I haven't told…"

"Good girl," his voice rang with amusement, "I trusted you'd keep those incidents between us, but tell me truly… why do you think you don't want to let the FBI know?"

"Because… I just didn't…"

"That is not an answer, Clarice…" his eyes were holding hers once more.

"You still haven't answered _my_ earlier question, Dr Lecter…" she spoke.

He sighed, almost impatiently. "We're back to square one, are we? I'm here because you are, though I expect you should have known that Clarice. Or did you want to hear it from my lips? I've come to pay you a little visit, since we can't stay away for long," he winked, as a grin spread across his face.

She tried to stop a blush from creeping across her face, but found it virtually impossible and tried to look away, even more to his amusement. 

"The plane will be landing in half an hour in New Jersey. Please fasten your seat belts and…" the pilot's voice rang from the radio, interrupting their conversation. Clarice was glad of it. She had little time to figure out what she was actually going to do. Was she just going to let him walk away again?

She stood up. "Where are you going, if I may ask?" his eyes were once again on the newspaper pages.

"Just to the bathroom…" she answered walking away.

"I happen to notice…" his voice made her stop, "…that you're _buddies_ from the FBI are in that area"

To most people that wouldn't have sounded like a warning or anything for that matter. But Clarice saw what he meant behind the words. "I won't say "hi"," she answered before making her way to the desired location.

There was the sound of laughing coming from the way she was headed towards and she soon found the cause of it. "Yeah, I heard she and that Lecter guy had a party a few years back. She asked for some desert and he gave her Krendler's head on a plate!" another round of laughing started.

"And then he fried his eyeballs with some chicken ribs!" another agent added and the laughter grew.

Clarice felt anger building inside her. She regretted she didn't have her weapon on her otherwise those agents she was supposed to work with… She shook her head gently. It would do no good to leap at them and give them a beating of a lifetime. Although the idea was somewhat satisfying, she wouldn't give them the pleasure. Attempting to cover up her scowl she walked past them to the bathroom. Hopefully she wouldn't have to "meet" them for a long time. 

Returning back to her seat, she found the plane was landing and she had to think quick. Clarice couldn't tell the other agents… not that she was looking forward to seeing them. She couldn't put him in handcuffs here because she had a feeling that might prove difficult. What else was there?

The plane landed and she waited until Dr. Lecter left his seat before following him. "As much as I love your company, my dear, I am still curious as to what you are planning to do once we get out"

"I'll think of something," she answered shortly.

He was completely in her sight. She couldn't lose him. "Starling!? Starling!" She turned to see the source of the shouting to see her partners waving to her. Quickly turning back she looked around eyes wide. Dr Lecter was nowhere in sight. She grunted. It was just like him to disappear like this. Dragging her suitcase along she slowly made her way to the other agents. And she had a feeling this would be just another pointless raid where nothing is accomplished but making her angry at herself for failing. She hated the pointing fingers to her direction when she got the smallest detail wrong. For everyone else it was ok. But not for her…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Phew! Third part done! I hope you didn't get too bored with waiting but it wasn't as if FF.net was cooperating either! Lol! Thank you for the lovely reviews and of course always tell me what you think of the stuff I write! Reviews are very welcome! I'll try to hurry with the next part! – Jane:)


	4. Chasing Shadows

DICSLAIMER: I'm not stealing anyone's characters! I'm only trying to entertain myself by writing a mushy fic! Lol! Please don't sue… I don't have much money!

SUMMARY: Dr Lecter visits Starling after Silence of the Lambs and it's something she can't let go off…

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Ok, this is another attempt at a Hannibal fic, which I think is a bit of an improvement from the last ones! Lol! I'd like to dedicate this one to Anouk (a.k.a. Troesnaja) for giving me a LOT of the ideas for this story! And of course Little-Starling for her continuous encouragement! I wouldn't have come as far as I did without you! Thanks!

Visitor By Jane 

PART 4:

Settling in her 3 star hotel room was easy, but the place still lacked that 'homey' touch. You'd think the bureau would at least make you comfortable at work. She reached into her briefcase for the notes of the man they were after and lay down on the firm bed once again reading through them. 

Has a history of smuggling weapons and drugs into the US. A starting serial killer. Captures his victims and keeps them locked in a small room for 7 days without food or water. Then kills them in the most gruesome and violent way imaginable, after which he takes their body to a quiet location and arranges it neatly, laying out flowers around it, as if covering up his deeds. Sometimes he paints onto their bodies.

She looked out the window, taking a moment to think. May be if she could figure out why, she could piece together who he is. She had a police sketch of him. They still didn't know all his abilities, but there have a been a few sightings of him in this area and that's where 2 of his murders took place. She was pretty sure he chose this place because it was far away from his home and no one would trace it back to him. The places where the bodies were found were very random too and the victims varied in age and gender. 

She let out a sigh – where to start? There was so much to do and the raid was planned in the next couple of days. They could never succeed. A loud knock made her jump up from her bed and she went slowly to open the door. "Who's there?" She heard their voices and felt irritation seeping though her. Clarice didn't need an answer.

Opening her door she was faced with stares from her partners from the bureau. "Yes?" she urged them to speak.

  
"We are going to work on this thing – you coming?" the one who looked like he was in command said coolly.

As much as she disliked the idea of spending time anywhere in ten meters of them, she had a job to do. "I'll be out in 10 minutes," she answered before closing the door. She heard them saying something about women taking too long to make themselves look pretty. She scowled at the door and wished she could show them just how pretty they'd look after a good beating. Her fists clenched and she relaxed them again, thinking there's no use getting angry over them. They're just not worth it.

Her thoughts wondered to someone else. Someone much more calm and self-assured. Someone who she was sure was close by, watching all her moves, just waiting for the right time. She parted the curtains and looked into the street outside. She didn't quite know what it was she hoped to find. Although she knew she shouldn't, she did feel better knowing someone cared about her enough to watch over her in a way. Quickly changing her clothes she left her hotel room and made her way towards her companions.

They headed for a café and she wondered if they planned to set her up in some way, but dismissed the thought for the time being. "So…" one of them asked when they were seated, "What would you like to drink?"

"Nothing," she answered in a calm tone of voice, "I'd like us to look at the case file."

He agreed and took out the papers as if they were not of much value. "Suit yourself, coffee please" he said to the waitress. 

"We haven't been properly introduced," said one of them, "my name is Agent Kirkins" he extended his hand and she reluctantly took his cold hand in a greeting.

"So is it true that Lecter and you…" another Agent next to her asked with interest.

Her head turned sharply and she gave him a look that could kill. "It's alright, we won't tell," Agent Kirkins added and the rest of them snickered.

"Gentlemen," she said with underlining sarcasm, "if there is no other purpose to this meeting, I suggest we meet again when you feel like working, until then goodbye." She left the café without a look back at them. 

She tried to cool off in the in the street, but still felt traces of anger in her system. It was a grey, foggy day around her and most buildings and cars were damp from it. The grey clouds hang heavy across the outstretched sky, waiting for the right moment to spill.

How could she get assigned to work with people like that? She could have done so well in the behavioral sciences… if only they gave her the chance. Now it seemed her career was nothing but a long span of wasteland. Sighing her gaze traveled up to a shop window and she saw an elegant dress on display. It was deep blue and showed traces of rich purple in the fabric, when you looked from a different angle. The fabric looked soft and draped over the curves of the mannequin. _'Doctor Lecter would like that,'_ she thought. Then shook her head. _'I shouldn't care what he likes.' _A look at the price tag was enough to start her walking again. There were just some things she couldn't afford to spend that much money on. That dress would probably get wasted at the bottom of her wardrobe because she wouldn't wear it.

She saw a familiar figure out of the corner of her eye. She looked onto the reflection in a window. Could it be him? She turned to see the bus go by and the man wasn't in sight. She figured there was no point looking for him. If Dr Lecter doesn't want to be found, he wouldn't be.

* * *

Agent Kirkins was back in his hotel room, dialing the phone next to his bed. Irritating Starling was fun, but he had bigger fish to catch. "Yes, hello, it's Agent Kirkins here". He listened to someone at the other end of the line.

"Yes, sir," Agent Kirkins said over the phone, "Not yet, but I believe everything is going how we planned it. We just need a little more time…"

"It better pay off, Agent," Krendler said from the other end of the line, "we're wasting time with her. We need someone behind bars to satisfy the public… Don't screw it up again, is that clear?"

"I won't sir," Agent Kirkins answered, "You'll have Lecter back in prison and Starling will lead us right to him…"

Satisfied, Krendler put down the receiver and a smug smile covered his face. He took a bottle of the cheapest bear and opened as if to celebrate a sure victory. He was glad he finally won't have to worry about that Starling. Ever since she started in the FBI she had done nothing but take away his fame. She didn't deserve to be in the lead if he could help it.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ok, I wasn't too sure of the plot as I was writing this, but now things cleared up! Please, as always, do tell me what you think of it! Reviews are greatly appreciated! And I'll try to hurry with the next part if my muse cooperates! Lol! – Jane:)


	5. Darkest Hour

DICSLAIMER: I'm not stealing anyone's characters! I'm only trying to entertain myself by writing a mushy fic! Lol! Please don't sue… I don't have much money!

SUMMARY: Dr Lecter visits Starling after Silence of the Lambs and it's something she can't let go off…

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Ok, this is another attempt at a Hannibal fic, which I think is a bit of an improvement from the last ones! Lol! I'd like to dedicate this one to Anouk (a.k.a. Troesnaja) for giving me a LOT of the ideas for this story! And of course Little-Starling for her continuous encouragement! I wouldn't have come as far as I did without you! Thanks!

Visitor By Jane 

PART 5:

"I said I don't want any calls today. I don't know tell them I'm dead for all I care," Krendler shouted at his secretary. The woman didn't say anything else and he straightened his tie and made his way out of the office. This was a time to relax and enjoy yourself and not work endlessly. That's the secretary's job.

He went into the basement garage and admired his new Mercedes. Then he looked around the garage at the other cars and took pride  in the fact his was the best. Opening the door, he got and was about to turn the engine when he heard the back door close. 

"What the…" he tried to turn around.

"Why good evening, Paul," a raspy voice came from the back seat before  he felt a needle up his arm and the surroundings blurred.

* * *

No matter how ill-planned she felt this raid was, she had to go along with it. The streets were still wet from the heavy rain, which went on all day and the air still hang damp from it. She wore her dark clothing with a navy cap on her head. Her hand rested partially on her colt .45 as she made her way down the empty street. It was rapidly growing darker and she spent more time watching all corners and shadows for possible danger.

"Starling, your location," a voice in the small radio at her ear said.

"This is Starling. I'm on Wagerston Street, moving west," she answered, "how much more are we planning to wait?"

"Be patient, Starling, we wait as long as it takes. We need to see him come out of the house before we can take him," Kirkins answered.

"It might be a danger to do that, Kirkins, there are people on the street," Clarice couldn't stop herself from arguing. He's been playing with her nerves all day. 

"Just stay put," he answered, annoyance evident in his voice. Her hand gripped the gun tighter and she made an attempt to keep herself calm. She would have really enjoyed squashing Kirkins like a bug at that moment. A black car went past her and she could see two other agents from their team in it. 

She was now on the other side of 32 – the house their target was supposed to reside in. There was a light at the window and a silhouette of a male briefly went past. "I see movement inside the house," she said into her radio, "there's definitely somebody in there"

"Alright, we're moving in," Kirkins gave the order. The other agents replied they understood the order and started creeping closer to the house. Starling took the left front side and after checking it was all safe took her position at the left side of the door. Something moved out of the corner of her eye, but she dismissed it after there was nothing to see apart from the darkened street. Across from her was an agent called David Bratshed, who always insisted she should call him "Dave". She made eye-contact with him so that they could make the attack at the same time, but found he wasn't paying much attention to the situation at hand. She suddenly felt her anger building even more and knew they were going to fail this raid before they even stepped through the door.

"FBI! FREEZE!" The door was knocked open and loud shouts echoes through the large house. They couldn't see much in the darkness. Starling tried the lights, but it was no use. Somebody had deliberately switched off the main power supply. Flashlights in hand the agents silently split up to search the many rooms of the house. Starling saw another agent pointing up for her. She nodded and took the stairs upwards. Careful to check all the dark corners and make little racket, she moved steadily through the second floor. 

Clarice felt insecure on the floor by herself, knowing there was at least one other floor above her. The killer could be anywhere. Nevertheless she forced herself to keep going through the many identical looking rooms. It gave her the impression that this was some sort of a small hotel. Kicking open the last door on that corridor, an empty room stared back at her, like all the others. If their target was indeed in this house before they arrived, then he could've no doubt escaped ten times by now. She sharpened her ears for any sound. There wasn't any. Where are all the other agents?

"This is Starling, what are your locations?" Clarice spoke into her radio. She waited for a reply but none came. "Kirkins? David? Anyone respond" Silence. She took off her small radio and threw it in a dark corner. 

A scream broke the deathly silence and she rushed down the stairs as fast as she could in the darkness. Her eyes were getting used t it, now but she still couldn't pinpoint where exactly the noise came from. Having made it down the stairs, she stepped forward but the floor wasn't there and she instinctively grabbed on to the railing at the stairs to keep from falling. Examining the floor once again, she found it to be a hole of about 3 feet wide. The cellar! Why didn't she think of it sooner? The man they were looking for could have easily hid there. Once again in a ran Starling found the doors to the kitchen and noticed a dark form on the floor. There was a soft gurgling sound coming from it. She reached out and turned the man over so that he was lying on his back. His neck was at a slightly odd angle and her hands were covered in his warm dark blood. 

"David? Shit," she recognized it as one of the agents. The gurgling stopped and she checking his pulse. Dead.

A low thud came above her. She looked up at the ceiling and a new rush of fear gripped her. There in a dark red liquid was written "One down four to go". She clutched her gun tighter and knew they shouldn't have split up. He was somewhere upstairs. She needed backup and she might be able to find a phone in the car outside. Clarice quickly tried the front door. Locked. She decided against shooting it. The noise might attract unwanted attention. She had to rely on herself now.

Coming back upstairs she found all the doors to the rooms she had searched earlier closed again. Letting out a grunt, she suddenly found her mouth had gone dry. There was no other way. The killer was definitely still in the house and she had to find him. This time starting from the other end she kicked open the doors and aimed her gun at anything inside them. Only ghastly arched windows stared back at her, not allowing her see well into the darkness. She was about to go on to the next when something caught her ears. A low fast breathing. Fear? She got back into the room and following her senses turned back towards a closet. 

"Freeze!" A scared looking Kirkins sat inside the closet and opened and closed his mouth unable to say anything. "Kirkins? Is that you?" she tried to hush her voice, lowering her gun but still keeping her grip at it.

"He was here," fear was evident in his eyes. "He did…." He pointed at something behind her and she turned to see a cut open John Wilkins hanging from the shelves at the corner. She took a few seconds to absorb the scene before her. His torso had been cut open and several organs appeared to be missing. His face was bloody with scars of a sharp blade. She was glad she didn't have much to eat before they left as she felt her stomach push upwards.

Turning back towards Kirkins she seemed to forget all the rage she felt for him earlier. "Are you hurt?"

"Only a little scar," he showed her a small red patch at his right side.

"Do you know where the others are?" she asked.

"No. I had another agent with me but he ran when this dark figure did that…" his voice stopped again as he looked at the dead agent hanging from the other wall.

"Get up," Clarice reached out her hand and pulled him out of the small closet, "we must search the rest of the house.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Phew that took me a long time didn't it? Well, I think the next few chappies will go faster. Please tell me what you think of this. It's probably my first experience with writing gore!  – Jane:)


	6. The Fall

DICSLAIMER: I'm not stealing anyone's characters! I'm only trying to entertain myself by writing a mushy fic! Lol! Please don't sue… I don't have much money!

SUMMARY: Dr Lecter visits Starling after Silence of the Lambs and it's something she can't let go off…

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Ok, this is another attempt at a Hannibal fic, which I think is a bit of an improvement from the last ones! Lol! I'd like to dedicate this one to Anouk (a.k.a. Troesnaja) for giving me a LOT of the ideas for this story! And of course Little-Starling for her continuous encouragement! I wouldn't have come as far as I did without you! Thanks!

Visitor By Jane 

PART 6:

Clarice looked at him warily for a moment, unsure of the new alliance. As far as she was concerned she still didn't trust him completely, but for now they had to work together. Her eyes wandered up the stairs to the top floor neither has explored yet.

"Look, may be we should call for more backup," Kirkins kept looking behind his shoulder at the playing shadows from the window as they ascended the stairs to the top.

"No phones, the door's locked," Clarice whispered as she adjusted her grip on the gun slightly.

She aimed her weapon at anything within sight and turned sharply at the corner. The floor turned out to be smaller than the previous and a small window at the far end prevented her from seeing much around herself. She knew that Kirkins was behind her… somewhere but didn't want to make the noise to check.

Suddenly her feet tripped on a soft heap on the floor. Her hands went forward as a reflex, so she didn't complete the fall. A strong scent caught her senses. Blood. A cold dread ran through her small form as she tried to scramble to her feet in the half-darkness. She suddenly remembered too well what it was like in Jame Gumb's basement and a small nausea filled her stomach before she forced it away.

Her hands reached out onto the floor. The body was still warm and she could feel a cooling liquid all around it, which she could only identify as blood. It must've been Agent Thomson. She cursed and suddenly felt desperation to get out of that dark house. She could feel her clothes were stained with blood. So many people were slaughtered and she couldn't save them. Being surrounded by death was not something she took lightly, even though it happened to her more frequently than most people. She hated the feeling that threatened to settle in… Complete failure…

A loud click behind her head pierced the silence. She swallowed. Clarice knew the sound of a gun very well. "Kirkins?" she called trying to move as little as possible.

"Get up," his voice was strained as he tried to disguise it somehow.

"What are you…" she never finished her sentence. She knew exactly what he was doing. She couldn't think of anything to say and begging was beneath her, even now. "One down, four to go," flashed in her mind. Of course! There were six of them. Four left excluding himself. 

"Kirkins… don't do this," she said with more strength than she felt. No reply. So she stood waiting for whatever was to come for her. A second went by, 2, 5, 20 seconds… Nothing happened. Slowly turning her head, she couldn't see anyone behind her. With another glance around the room, she headed downstairs in a hurry. Clarice was determined to get out of this house alive, as she once again ran down the stairs. Three agents killed, one ran away. That just left her with Kirkins…. And someone else…

Last steps. She made it for the door but the floor was missing. She cursed herself for forgetting about the cellar. How could she be so dumb? Her body plunged into the hole and achingly rolled down a few wooden  steps until a strong grip held her in place. She let out a small groan as the pain started to seep through but stopped herself when she realized she was being held by a pair of warm arms.

It was still dark but there was no mistaking of who it was. It was that undeniable scent which had her form frozen in exhilaration and panic. "Dr Lecter…?" she felt her heart racing faster with every passing second.

"Very good, Clarice…" his soft rasp rang through the air. "Though you really _should_ be more careful…"

She didn't know how to answer it and decided to instead ignore the comment and stay silent. "I must admit…" he went on rather casually, never changing his grip, "…I do rather enjoy you 'dropping in' on me…" Her eyes didn't allow her to see his features but she could feel he grinned at her.

"What happened?" she asked puzzled to the whole night. First she thought Kirkins might have killed them, even though why he did it was beyond her. But now that Lecter was on the scene, it changed everything.

"Judging from the clatter… you ran down the stairs and fell down the cellar…" he said plainly.

She groaned. He was teasing her. "No, what's going on? Why are you here? Who killed all those people?" she would have said more, but she ran out of breath.

"I believe it would be more appropriate to figure some things out by yourself, Clarice. As for why I'm here… why the only reason I'm here is youu…" The last syllable rang on. She swallowed.

Muffled sounds caught her ears. They weren't alone. This was followed by struggling from the same direction.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sorry short chapter! I promise to post more as soon as I write it! I know it's probably already getting boring for ya, but I need to finish this one!!! Just a few more left! Tell me what you think of it!  – Jane:)


End file.
